


Dogs & Mistletoe & Coffee

by hawksonfire



Series: Star Spangled Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Avenger Bucky Barnes, Awesome Clint Barton, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Clint Barton Feels, Clint is a sweet baby boy who deserves all the nice things, Fluff, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, SO MUCH FLUFF, Star Spangled Bingo, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a darling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, background Steve/Natasha, background Tony/Pepper/Rhodey - Freeform, christmas fic in june, cuddling in front of a fire, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: It's Bucky and Clint's first Christmas together, and they both want it to be perfect.Or, Tony is the resident gift-creator and both Bucky and Clint love him for it.





	Dogs & Mistletoe & Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Star Spangled Bingo Square - Free Space.
> 
> I blame the Bad Decisions Discord entirely for this, but is it really blame if I love this fic with all of my heart? 
> 
> Yes, I wrote a Christmas fic in June. I regret nothing and time is a construct anyway.

**Bucky**

Bucky wasn’t even sure if he wanted to celebrate Christmas this year. He didn’t exactly have a lot to celebrate. He was a brainwashed ex-assassin who didn’t like the colour red. Not to mention he hated Christmas music. 

That type of thinking lasted exactly as long as it took until he saw Clint completely decked out in Christmas shit - Santa hat, jingle bells, ugly sweater... You name it, Clint had it on. 

“Happy Christmas Buck!” Clint says cheerily when he walks into the kitchen. Bucky blinks at him. Not once has he seen Clint this happy  _ this _ early in the morning. 

“What’s with the getup, doll?” He asks.

“It’s Christmas week,” Clint grins, “I love Christmas! And this is your first one at the Tower, so I’m going  _ extra _ all out this year.”

“That...” Bucky’s not sure what he’s going to say until he sees Clint’s face drop slightly, and then he just - “Sounds great, sweetheart. I’m excited to see what you do.” He smiles gently at Clint and internally breathes out a sigh of relief when Clint perks back up. 

“Great!” Clint says. “Gotta go, I have to talk to Tony about your present.” He drops a kiss on Bucky’s cheek and bounces away. 

“Fuck,” Bucky mutters, “Presents.” Steve, sitting beside him, snorts and makes a sound like a whip cracking. Bucky glares at him. “You wanna be the reason Clint doesn’t get a good Christmas, Steve?”

“Not a big deal, Buck,” Steve says, shrugging. 

Natalia walks in and scoffs, having caught their conversation. “You both know what Clint’s childhood was like. You really think Christmases at that house were any good? If either of you ruins this for him, I will kill you slowly.” She bares her teeth at them and Steve gulps.

“Happy Christmas, Buck,” he says weakly, and Natalia grins. She walks out of the kitchen and this time, it’s Bucky who makes the whipped noise.

It’s totally worth the bruise it gets him when Steve punches his shoulder.

~~~~~~

“I have no idea what to get him,” Bucky says, staring at the ceiling. 

“Just get him something simple,” Steve says soothingly, not looking up from where he’s sitting on the couch. “You know he’ll be happy with whatever it is, he loves you.”

“Yeah, I know that,” Bucky says, “But I still want to get him a good present. It’s our first Christmas together, and I want it to live up to his expectations.”

“You’re overthinking this,” Steve says. 

“Yeah?” Bucky challenges. “What are you getting Natalia then?”

Steve’s ears turn pink. “I don’t wanna talk about it,” he mumbles.

Bucky scrunches his nose. “Yeah, and from the look of your face, I don’t wanna hear about it either.” 

“What does Clint like?” Steve asks, in an all too obvious bid to change the subject.

“Coffee, dogs, sleep, me,” Bucky lists, “And a few other things that you don’t need to know about.”

“Fair,” Steve says, “Just combine a couple of those things and you’ll have the perfect gift.”

Bucky hums in thought, discarding gift ideas nearly as fast as he can come up with them. One of them sticks in his mind, though. “Hmm, that could work,” he murmurs, already thinking it over. “Gotta go, punk, good luck with the pegging thing.”

“How did you know?” Steve says, shocked. 

“You just told me,” Bucky says smugly, and he escapes the room, laughing while Steve is busy cursing him out. He heads down to Tony’s lab, still chuckling, and comes to a stop outside the doors. “Hey J, Tony busy?”

“Just a moment, Sergeant Barnes,” JARVIS says. Bucky waits patiently and after about a minute, the doors open and Tony sticks his head out. 

“What’s up, Popsicle the Second?”

Bucky rolls his eyes at the nickname. “Need to talk to you about something. You got a few minutes?”

“For you?” Tony winks, “Always. C’mon in, grab a seat if you can find one.” Bucky follows Tony in and leans against one of his worktables.

“I wanna talk to you about Clint’s Christmas present,” he says.

Tony throws his hands into the air. “What am I, the resident present maker?”

“Yes,” Bucky says blankly. 

Tony squints at him. “Fine. What can I do for you?” Bucky explains his idea, even draws a little sketch on a piece of scrap paper, and when he’s done, Tony looks at him and says, “That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard. He’s gonna love it.”

“You’ll do it?” Bucky says, surprised.

“Yeah, Tasty Freeze, I will. It’ll be done in a couple of days, now scram. I got other presents to make.”

“Thanks, Tony,” Bucky says sincerely, and Tony squirms. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m great, I know. Shoo.” Tony flaps his hands at Bucky and Bucky grins as he walks away. He loves how uncomfortable Tony gets with feelings. 

“Phase One complete,” Bucky mutters to himself as he walks away from Tony’s lab, “Now onto Phase Two.”

~~~~~~

“It’s perfect,” Bucky grins, staring down at Clint’s finished present. 

“Of course it is, I made it,” Tony scoffs. 

“Seriously, Tony. Thank you,” Bucky says, looking at Tony.

“Yeah. You’re welcome, Barnes,” Tony says, face softening. “I also got wrapping paper made special for you, don’t make a big deal out of it, here you go.” He hands over a roll of wrapping paper - it’s light purple, and it’s got targets and arrows and dogs on it, and Clint is going to use it for everything he can possibly wrap for the rest of his life.

“He’s going to use this on everything,” Bucky sighs. 

“Have fun with that,” Tony smirks.

~~~~~~

Christmas day finally arrives, and Bucky’s awoken by someone flopping on top of his back and whining, “Bucky, wake up! It’s Christmas, c’mon!” 

“Gimme a minute here, sweetheart, you kept me up pretty late last night,” Bucky groans into his pillow. 

“C’mon Bucky, presents!” Clint says, kneading at Bucky’s back. Bucky gives one more groan and rolls over, pulling Clint with him so that he ends up on top of Bucky’s stomach. 

“Alright, I’m up,” Bucky says. Clint rocks back on his heels, taking some of his weight off Bucky’s stomach. 

“I brought you coffee,” Clint says, eyes shining brightly. Bucky can see that he’s restraining his excitement and he appreciates it. He’s not quite awake enough to give Clint the Christmas he deserves just yet, but the coffee will fix that. He grabs it off the nightstand and takes a massive sip, draining half the mug in one go.

“Alright, sweetheart, let’s go,” he says and Clint grins at him. He hops off Bucky and onto the floor, holding out his hand for Bucky to grab. “Merry Christmas, beautiful,” Bucky says, sitting on the edge of the bed and grabbing Clint’s hand. He pulls the taller man in close and presses one kiss to his abdomen, then tilts his head up. Clint leans down and Bucky presses another kiss to his lips, then stands up and lets Clint pull him out towards the common room.

“I think we’re the first ones awake, but that’s alright,” Clint babbles on the way there. “It’s not Christmas without some cuddles in front of the fire so - oh! Mistletoe!”

Bucky grins. Mistletoe is one Christmas thing he’s always loved, and he reels Clint back towards him and crowds him up against the doorframe. “Isn’t there some sort of tradition to go with mistletoe?” He muses, smirking when Clint’s breath hitches. 

“Bucky,” Clint whines. 

“Oh, right,” Bucky says, and he leans in and presses a kiss to Clint’s cheek. “Cheek kisses, wasn’t it?” Clint pouts at him. “Or was it nose kisses?” Bucky says, pressing a light kiss to Clint’s nose. 

Clint blushes adorably and tries to capture Bucky’s mouth with his, but Bucky leans back  _ just _ far enough so Clint can’t reach him. “Unfair, c’mon,” Clint whines again.

“Oh, I remember now,” Bucky says, barely louder than a whisper, and then he leans in and kisses Clint square on the mouth, swallowing his barely-there groan. He’s not sure how much time has passed when they separate, but Clint’s panting and his lips are swollen so Bucky’s gonna count it as a win. “Didn’t you say something about cuddles in front of a fire?” Bucky says innocently. 

Clint stares at him blankly. “Guh,” he manages, and Bucky grins at him. “Right. Cuddles. Fire. That.” Clint grabs his hand and leads him to the couch, then plops down and lets Bucky squish himself in between Clint’s legs and against his chest. JARVIS, ever helpful, turns the fireplace on and the room quickly heats up. 

“This is nice,” Bucky says softly.

“Yeah,” Clint agrees. “Thank you for doing this.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know I can be a lot when it comes to Christmas, and I don’t even know what you used to do, if you even used to do anything, and I just wanted your first Christmas here to be perfect and -”

Bucky cuts him off, twisting around and saying, “Clint, it’s perfect because I’m spending it with  _ you _ . We could have spent the whole day in a closet somewhere, and it still would have been the best Christmas ever because I got to spend it with you.” 

“Oh,” Clint says, speechless. 

Bucky settles back against his chest and stays quiet, letting him absorb that. “I love you, alright? Spending time with you is never going to be a hardship for me.”

“Love you too,” Clint says quietly, and then, “You know what would be great right now? Hot chocolate.”

“Yeah,” Bucky says, “But which of us is gonna get up to make it?”

“Not it,” Clint says quickly, and Bucky tilts his head back to glare at him. 

“Well, I’m comfortable here,” Bucky says, snuggling back further into Clint’s warmth.

“Yeah,” Clint says sadly, “Me too.” 

There’s a sigh from the doorway and they both crane their necks trying to see who it is. “You’re lucky JARVIS let me know you guys were up and wanted cocoa,” Steve says grumpily, but he hands them each a steaming mug of chocolatey goodness so he’s probably not too mad. He sits in the armchair with his own mug of cocoa and sighs.

“Thanks, Steve,” Clint says, cradling his mug. 

“Yeah,” Bucky says, catching Steve’s eye, “Thanks, punk. Merry Christmas.” 

Steve’s face softens and he smiles at Bucky. “Merry Christmas, jerk.” The three of them sit in silence for a few minutes, and eventually, people begin to trickle in. Tony, Pepper and Rhodey are first, all three of them yawning as they huddle up in a pile on the loveseat, and then it’s Natalia, who falls into Steve’s lap and steals his mug. 

Bruce wishes them all a Merry Christmas when he walks in, Wilson sticks his tongue out at Bucky and proceeds to try and tickle his feet - until Bucky nearly kicks him in the face, anyway. He knocks it off pretty quickly after that. 

“That’s everyone, right?” Steve asks, looking around. 

“Thor took Jane and Darcy to Asgard for the holiday,” says Tony blearily, “And Maria said her, Coulson and Fury would stop by later.”

“Then it’s time for presents!” Clint says excitedly. Bucky rolls his eyes and sits up to let Clint hand out the presents. 

Natalia gets a set of handmade, perfectly balanced knives and a bottle of good Russian vodka from Bucky, and he gets a sheath for his favourite knife engraved with a gorgeous geometric pattern that must’ve taken her hours and the Ukrainian chocolates he hasn’t been able to find  _ anywhere _ from her. 

From Bruce, Bucky gets a new cookbook with some recipes he’s been wanting to try and a promise that Bruce’ll teach him how to make them. In return, he gets some rare flower seeds and a book on how to care for them.

Tony glares when Bucky just tosses a paper airplane at him, and then squeals - actually  _ squeals _ \- when he reads the little note Bucky wrote on the inside.  _ IOU one arm check-up _ . “You mean it?” he says, eyes wide. 

“Go nuts, Tony,” Bucky says, grinning. “Not today, but soon.”

“That actually works perfectly with what I got you,” Tony says, grinning, “An arm upgrade!” Bucky rolls his eyes but thanks Tony anyway, and then it’s time for Steve’s gift.

“I wasn’t sure what to get you,” Bucky starts, “Mostly because my brain is so full of holes I have no idea what I’d have gotten you before, but then I had an idea. I got this flash of a memory of your Ma putting something underneath the floorboards in your old apartment in Brooklyn before she passed, and I figured I might as well check if it was still there.” He takes the simple wooden box from Clint and hands it to Steve, running a hand through his hair nervously. “It wasn’t, but the family that lives there now remembered finding it when they moved in. They weren’t sure what to do with it, so they put it in storage. Said I could have it when they found it.” Steve opens the box hesitantly and his jaw drops. He stares blankly at the box’s contents for long enough that Bucky starts to get nervous. “Stevie? You alright?” He asks.

Steve closes the box and sets it down gingerly, then throws himself at Bucky. He wraps his arms around Bucky and buries his face in Bucky’s shoulder, and Bucky only just barely hears him choke out, “Thank you, Buck,” through his not-quite tears. Steve pulls away nearly as quickly as he attached himself to Bucky and wipes his eyes, then says something about getting water and disappears to the kitchen. 

“Damn, Barnes, what did you get him?” Wilson says, eyes wide at the display of emotion. 

“His Ma used to keep important things in that box under the floorboards,” Bucky says quietly, “Those important things included letters from Steve’s dad before he was killed and his Ma’s old locket. It’s got a picture of her and Joseph in it, and it might be the only original picture of her left.”

“Shit,” Tony breathes, and the sentiment is echoed by Pepper and Rhodey. “Way to knock the rest of our gifts out of the park,” he grumbles, but Bucky can tell he’s joking.

“It’s not a competition, Tony,” Pepper scolds and Tony blushes.

“No, it’s not,” Bucky smirks, “But I’d have won if it was.” Tony squawks in outrage but before he can retort, Steve walks back in. No one mentions the way his eyes are ringed in red or the way he picks up the wooden box and cradles it in his hands. He hands Bucky a wrapped gift, and when Bucky unwraps it he sees a drawing of his family from before the war - his Ma and Pa, grinning, arms wrapped around Bucky and his sisters (Becca, Jane, and Lizzie). They’re all smiling and it’s so lifelike - and it’s the best present Steve could’ve given him.

“Looks like we’re both returning families this year,” Steve says weakly, and Bucky pulls him into a hug that probably lasts too long.

“C’mon, I’ve got more presents to give,” Tony whines, and that starts up the gift-giving again.

Bucky had no clue what to get Pepper and Rhodey until Clint mentioned that Pepper loved to knit and Rhodey liked old airplanes, so he got them a new knitting book with a bunch of patterns and a model airplane respectively. He got a gorgeous mug cozy from Pepper and an awesome new set of leather gloves from Rhodey, and he sets both gifts gently onto his growing pile.

He pretends that he didn’t get Wilson anything just to screw with him, but eventually, he pulls out two wrapped boxes. “Open the little one first,” he says, and Wilson glares at him suspiciously. 

He opens the little one and scowls. “Hilarious, Barnes,” he says flatly, and when Clint asks what it is, he holds up a little stuffed falcon keychain with a sour look on its face. 

“Made me think of you,” Bucky says innocently over everyone’s laughter.

“Asshole,” Sam grumbles. (Bucky doesn’t say anything when he notices the keychain on Sam’s keyring later.) “What’s this one gonna be, a bigger one?” He asks as he’s opening the second box. 

Bucky shrugs and clears his throat when Sam opens it and sees what’s inside. “I heard you complaining that you couldn’t find it for your niece anywhere, and I had seen it in a toy store earlier that day. Don’t make a big deal about it.”

“Don’t make a - Barnes, are you kidding me?” Sam says incredulously. “You’ve just made my niece’s year! She’s been wanting this doll  _ forever _ and now I get to be the uncle that gives it to her. Dude, I owe you big time for this.” He pulls the boxed-up doll out of the wrapping paper and shows it around - it’s some rare American Girls doll or somethin’, Bucky’s not entirely sure. But if he can make a little girl’s Christmas a little better, well. He’s gonna.

“Nah,” Bucky shakes his head, “It’s a gift, Wilson, seriously. Take the credit.” Wilson nods and gives him a fist bump, then gingerly puts the doll beside him. 

Finally, it’s time for Clint’s gift. Bucky’s not gonna lie, he ‘s a little nervous. It’s mostly meant as a joke gift, but he knows Clint well enough to know that he will both like and use it. And it’s only part of his gift anyway. He hands it to Clint and watches (only a little bit nervous) as Clint unwraps it - only after he tells them how much he loves the wrapping paper. “What the - Are you serious?” Clint says, a grin growing on his face.

“What is it?” Natalia asks.

“It’s a showerhead,” Clint says, struggling to speak through his laughter, “That has a coffee machine behind it!” 

“What the fuck?” Steve says, confused, and the sentiment is echoed by nearly everybody else in the room. Only Tony and Bucky are grinning along with Clint.

“This is fuckin’ great, thanks babe,” Clint says, and he pulls Bucky into a kiss.

“There’s more,” Bucky says, and he nods towards the little card that fell out of the wrapping. 

“IOU one day at the dog shelter - Really?!” Clint says breathlessly, and when Bucky nods, Clint whoops with joy at the top of his lungs. “Best Christmas ever!” He shouts, grinning wildly. 

He snuggles into Bucky’s side and Bucky whispers into his ear, “There’s more, but it’s a sex thing, so you’ll find out later.”

Clint looks up at him, eyes wide, and whispers, “Best. Boyfriend. Ever. You want yours now?” Bucky nods and Clint hands him a present - wrapped, squishy, and with a little heart drawn on the tag. “It’s not much,” Clint says, biting his lip.

Bucky carefully unwraps it to reveal - “Socks?”

“They’re fuzzy socks,” Clint explains, and he flips them over to reveal a blinking red light on the bottom. “I came up with the idea, and Tony built them. That light means they need to be charged but once you do that, you can turn them on and off whenever you want.”   
  
“What do they do when they’re on?” Bucky asks.

“Oh, duh,” Clint smacks his forehead, “They’re warming socks. I know your feet are always cold and you hate it, so when you tap your big toe twice they’ll turn on and warm up your feet. They’re completely fireproof, really comfortable, and totally safe, I swear.”

Bucky has to struggle to hold tears back - he hates his feet being cold because they were always the last things to thaw out whenever Hydra brought him out of cryo, which meant that he could feel them thawing - not fun, by the way - and Clint  _ knows _ that he hates it. “I love them, Clint, thank you. Seriously.” It’s such a dumb thing to tear up over but to Bucky, it just shows that Clint actually  _ listens _ when he talks about stupid things like his feet being cold. 

“Yeah, well, it’s not just for you,” Clint says, and Bucky knows he’s trying to divert attention - just another reason why he loves this man so much. “Now, when you stick your toes between my legs in the middle of the night, they won’t be freezing cold. So this was really more for me than for you.” Bucky lets out a wet chuckle and gently places the socks on top of the rest of his presents.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he murmurs, “I love them. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Clint says, equally as quiet, “I also got you a sex thing, but that’s for later.” It startles a laugh out of Bucky, which was probably Clint’s goal in the first place, and they snuggle together and watch the rest of the group exchange presents.

~~~~~~

Three days later, Clint hands in his IOU. “Please, can we go today? I wanna see the doggo’s, Bucky, please?” Clint begs, hands clasped in front of him.

Bucky pretends to think about it. “I mean, I  _ guess _ I have time today.”

“Yes!” Clint shouts, “Best boyfriend ever!”

“Nah, that’s your title sweetheart,” Bucky drawls, and Clint blushes. “Gimme ten to get ready?”

“Sure,” Clint says, but Bucky only ends up taking six because he can see Clint bouncing on his toes in the corner of his eye as he’s getting dressed. Clint practically drags him out of the Tower and talks about all the dogs he’s going to pet the whole walk to the shelter - but Bucky doesn’t mind. He thinks it’s adorable. 

When they get to the shelter and Bucky explains what they’d like to do there to the nice lady at the front desk, she smiles at them and leads them into a medium-sized room near the back of the building. “The dogs will be in soon,” she says, and then she leaves them alone.

“What if they don’t like me?” Clint says, turning to Bucky with wide eyes. 

“Ridiculous,” Bucky snorts, “They’re gonna love you, sweetheart. How could they not?” Clint blushes and Bucky pulls him into a hug, kissing the top of his head. They’re only waiting a couple of minutes before the door opens and five dogs come rushing in.

“Oh my gosh,” Clint says, dropping to his knees, “I love them.” There’s a pug, a corgi, a golden retriever puppy, a beagle and a boxer, and all of them start jumping on and licking Clint. “Bucky, they like me!” Clint laughs as he’s buried underneath a pile of squirming dogs. 

Bucky laughs at him and pulls out his phone to record it, sending the video off to Natalia once it’s done. “You’re adorable,” he says, leaning against the wall. 

Clint’s head pops up from the pile of dogs and he says, “Aren’t you gonna come say hi?” 

Bucky shrugs. “Animals don’t like me, never have.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Clint scoffs, “Animals like everyone, unless you’re mean to them. C’mere, I’ll show you.” Bucky walks over and sits beside Clint hesitantly - he needn’t have worried. As soon as he’s on their level, the dogs swarm him as well; licking him and shoving their entire bodies into Bucky’s space. He can’t help but laugh at them and when he looks over to see Clint grinning at him, he also can’t help but pull him into a kiss. 

The corgi yips at them and Clint pulls away, laughing. “Yeah, alright, we’ll pay attention to you now, promise,” he says, and the two of them spend the rest of the day playing with the dogs - throwing balls and frisbees and generally having the time of their lives. 

At some point, the golden retriever puppy climbs into Bucky’s lap and falls asleep, and Bucky’s not even a little bit joking when he tells Clint that he will protect this dog with his life. “Are you sure we can’t bring one home?” He asks, eyes glued to the little ball of fur in his lap.

“You know Tony doesn’t like animals in the Tower,” Clint says, “And why is it me talking  _ you _ out of getting a dog? You’d think it would be the other way around.”

“What if we got our own place?” Bucky says, and he doesn’t really register what he’s said until he looks up and Clint is staring at him, mouth wide open.

“What?” Clint asks.

“Well, we can’t live in the Tower forever,” Bucky reasons, “Plus I sorta love you, y’know, so it makes sense. Also, dogs.”

“Dogs,” Clint agrees, grinning. “We’ll talk about it, okay?” Bucky agrees, and after that, the day winds down a bit. All the dogs are tired out, and Bucky’s not too awake anymore either - it takes about half an hour, but they manage to say a proper goodbye to all the dogs. Bucky makes a silent promise that he will seriously consider adopting the golden retriever puppy, and they walk back to the Tower, holding hands and smiling the whole way back.

They’ve barely been back at the Tower for ten minutes when the Assemble alarm goes off. “Of course,” Clint groans, “Couldn’t just let us enjoy the puppies.”

“Have you met half the people we fight, sweetheart?” Bucky says, smirking. The two of them walk towards the Quinjet bay, hands swinging between them. “Whoever this is probably made sure to start shit as soon as we got back.”

“Fair,” Clint sighs, “I just wish they, you know,  _ wouldn’t _ do that.”

“Don’t we all, sweetheart,” Bucky says, “Don’t we all.”

~~~~~~

“Well, that went well,” Steve deadpans as they all walk off the Quinjet, covered in dirt, blood, and numerous other substances Bucky doesn’t want to identify.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Stark proclaims, “Understatement of the Year Award goes to... Drum roll, please! Steve Rogers! And the crowd goes wild!”

Bucky rolls his eyes, grimacing as he tries to peel his uniform off of him. “Decontamination showers, I assume?” He asks, and Steve nods. “Fantastic,” Bucky grumbles, “My favourite.” The whole group heads towards the showers - lucky fucking Natalia gets her own room. 

“Hey, Legolas,” Stark grins, “Guess what I installed?”

“You didn’t,” Clint breathes and Stark nods.

“I did,” he says smugly. “Dibs!”

“You can’t call dibs, it was  _ my _ Christmas present!”

“Yeah, well I built the damn thing. Doesn’t that get me special treatment?”

“No!”

While the two of them are arguing over who gets to use the ‘Bathe-and-Brew’ first, Bucky sidles past them and manages to fill a mug with coffee - that’s actually pretty good, considering it’s attached to a shower. “Man, this is some  _ good _ coffee,” Bucky says, and he can see Steve struggling to hold back his laughter.

“Barnes, you traitor!” Stark shouts as he advances on Bucky, and Steve grabs his arm to hold him back. 

“Bucky, this is a betrayal of the highest order,” Clint says sadly, “I can’t let this stand.”

“Yeah?” Bucky taunts. “What’re you gonna do about it?”

“Just  _ this _ ,” Clint grins wickedly - and then he cracks Bucky right across the ass with a towel.

Bucky yelps, nearly dropping his mug, and rubs at the stinging spot. “You’re gonna regret that,” he says, narrowing his eyes. 

“What are you gonna do, make me kiss it better?” Clint says, mocking his earlier words.

“Yes,” Bucky says lowly, and Clint gulps. 

“No sexual tension in the common areas!” Tony squawks - and Bucky did  _ not _ forget he was there, thank you very much.

“Won’t be tension for much longer,” Bucky leers, and Clint chokes.

“This is going to be the quickest shower of my life,” Bucky hears him mumble, and he nearly spits out his coffee.

“You better be squeaky clean later, Clint,” he threatens.

“Or else what?” Clint shouts, lathering up his hair.

“Nothing I can say in present company,” Bucky hollers back. Tony turns red and Steve rushes through his shower so fast, he’s still got bubbles in his hair when he’s running out. 

After Tony leaves, Clint looks at Bucky. “There’s no more company, Buck. You wanna say what you were gonna earlier?”

“I think it’s more fun to make you wait for it,” Bucky purrs. He trails a hand across Clint’s ribcage as he leaves, and as he’s walking through the door, he says, “And don’t even pretend like you didn’t hit me exactly where you wanted to with that towel earlier.”

“I’m the Amazing Hawkeye, darlin’,” Clint says - and Bucky can  _ hear _ the smugness in his voice, “I never miss.”


End file.
